Dates
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Nick just wants to go on a date with Norah. So why do the guys have to tag along? Rated T for Teen. oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Nick and Norah in any way. **

**Hey! It's Mika-chan! This is my first shot at Nick and Norah! This is also my first shot at first person present, so it might be kinda messed up. I haven't seen the movie, but I'm absolutely in love with the book, so I know what's going on. on with the deadly tale!**

Sunday nights are boring, aren't they? I mean, I've been sitting here at the subway station with Norah for about an hour waiting for Thom, Scott and Dev to show up. They're probably at some club watching a show or something like that.

I _told_ Norah letting the guys come to the gig was a bad idea. I mean, it's a _date_ for crying out loud! Who brings people on a date? No one I know of. Unless Thom and Scott count our shows as dates, which they definitely shouldn't.

"You're _sure_ you told them the time?" Norah questions.

"Of course." I reply, leaning against the tiled wall.

"So what's taking them so long?" Norah wonders.

"Hell if I know." I shrug. "Thom and Scott are probably making out somewhere and Dev's most likely scouting the town for a new boyfriend."

"Quit making me sound like a slut, Nick."

It's about _time_ someone shows up. Dev strides over to the bench where Norah and I are sitting with such nonchalance that I want to punch him.

"Where the fuck were you?" I ask.

"I told you I was at the mall when you called, didn't I?" Dev frowns.

"And why were you at the mall?" Norah wants to know.

"Thom wanted me to get some new strings for his guitar." Dev shrugs.

"Shouldn't he be doing that himself? It's _his_ guitar, isn't it?" I point out. "I don't make you look for my amps, so why should you get his guitar strings?"

"He claims that he and Scott had a wedding to go to." Dev rolls his eyes.

"Who does he know that's getting married?" Norah's voice has a trace of scepticism.

"Probably no one." Dev replies. "It's probably an excuse so they can go fuck each other."

"Exactly what I was thinking." I nod.

"So where are we going, Norah?" Dev asks.

"One of the clubs in the East Village." Norah replies, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"And that would be…?" Dev implores.

"Does it matter what it's called?"

I am a tad agitated by his presence. Don't get me wrong. Dev's a great friend. I just wish he wasn't going on _my_ date with Norah.

"Well, is it a good club?" Dev narrows his eyebrows, ignoring the group of nuns that pass us by. "It has to be a good club. Are we going to play there?"

"Too many questions!" I exclaim. "And Dev, we need to stick with a name before we play again."

"That's what you said last time." Dev says.

For Christ's sake, I am _sick_ of being known as a different band every other night! We have been known by at _least _ten different names before Dev finally settled on the Fuck Offs. It's ridiculous, I tell you.

"I like this name." Norah says with a nod. "It has class."

"The Fuck Offs?" I raise my eyebrows. "Come on, Norah. How is that classy?"

"Kinda rebel-esque." Norah replies.

"It's better than Dickache." I say to Dev.

"Am I the only one who likes that name?" Dev questions.

"Scott said that he didn't." Norah says.

"How do you know about it?" I question.

"He told me." Norah shrugs.

"Well, if Scott didn't like it, then it must be bad." Dev says.

"What in the world made you think that we'd even have a chance with the name Dickache?" I wonder.

"I dunno." Dev shrugs. "It sounded cool at the time."

"It doesn't sound cool, now." Norah says.

"No, it doesn't." I agree. "Seriously? Where are Thom and Scott? This is getting fucking ridiculous!"

"We're right here. Calm down."

Scott and Thom walk across the station, hand in hand, looking like they'd just gotten out of bed. I'm right. They were getting laid.

"It's about time, you two." Norah says.

"Thom couldn't find his wallet." Scott says.

"Oh yeah, nice excuse." I roll my eyes.

"Dev, did you get my guitar strings?" Thom asks.

"They're at my place." Dev replies as we get on the subway. "I'll give them to you at the show Thursday night."

"I'd like to use them before then, you know." Thom says, resting his head on Scott's shoulder. "Get a chance to break them in."

"Then come over after the gig tonight so you can pick them up."

While this conversation is still going on, I turn to Norah and ask, "Why did you want to bring the guys along anyway?"

"I dunno. I thought it would be a good idea." Norah shrugs. "What's the big deal? It's not like it's a date."

"Yes, Norah, that's exactly what it is." I sigh. "This _was_ supposed to be a date."

"It was?" Norah frowns. "You just said that we were going to see a show tonight."

"I thought that was enough for you to understand that this was a date." I say, trying to ignore Thom, Dev, and Scott's argument about guitar labels.

"Nick, you need to be more specific when you say we're going on a date." Norah says.

"I'm not good at this kind of thing." I shrug. "I don't think I have been."

"Yeah, Tris kinda ruined you, huh?" Dev jumps into the conversation.

"Why the hell are you even _in_ the conversation, Dev?" I exclaim. "And don't bring Tris into this, 'kay?"

"Whatever." Dev shrugs and returns to his conversation with Thom and Scott.

"But seriously, Nick, you aren't good with that kind of thing." Norah says.

"I'm trying to get better at it." I answer, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Hey, Norah?" Scott asks. "What club is this?"

"Does it really fucking matter?" I don't see why that name of a club makes any difference.

"Why are you getting so mad, Nick?" Thom wonders.

"As long as the bands are good, does it really matter what the club is called?" I ask.

"It seems kinda like you're taking it personally." Dev says.

"Well, I don't mean to, Dev." I lean back in my seat.

We reach the club a few minutes later. The outside doesn't look very promising. The club is called Lucky Strike, which reminds me of anything that has to do with Vegas, which instantly makes me hesitant about what is inside.

Once we are inside, however, our eyes are blinded with what seems like millions of black lights and strobe lights. Thankfully, none of the clubs we play at have such unusual lighting methods.

"Let's go see who's playing!" Scott grabs Thom and Dev and runs off toward the stage.

"Thank God they're gone." I sigh, pulling Norah toward the bar.

"Well, you should have told me that this was a date." Norah finds two barstools and pulls me over.

"I thought you would've figured out that it was, Norah." I shrug.

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" Norah suggests. "Have you guys found a drummer for the band?"

Norah's random change of subject catches me by surprise. She is well aware that our band lacks a drummer. Despite this, we still sound good, which I guess is a good thing. Hey, I'm all for the drummer idea, but I'm not the front man, so I can't say anything on the matter.

"Dev's been looking for awhile, but I don't think he's found one yet." I shrug as the bartender brings virgin strawberry daiquiris.

"Seriously?" Norah frowns.

"Well, he _did_ find this guy, Erik, and he was pretty good." I recall. "But he was being such a dick to everyone that Thom got pissed and kicked him out."

"What did he do?" Norah wonders.

"He thought he was better than everyone else." I answer.

"All drummers are like that, aren't they?" Norah smiles.

"Nah, our old drummer wasn't like that." I shake my head.

"Oh, the one Dev 'turned'?" Norah has heard the story before.

"That's the one." I nod.

"I guess there are exceptions to everything." Norah sips on her daiquiri.

"Nick! Norah!" Scott's voice sounds from across the club. Norah and I turn to see Scott racing over toward us like he's seen the flying circus.

"What, Scott?" I question.

"There's this band here who sounds just like Where's Fluffy!" Scott exclaims as he tries to catch his breath.

"So?" Norah raises an eyebrow.

"They're going to be starting their cover of _Head Like A Hole_ in a minute." Scott says this like it really meant something.

"This is a _date_, Scott." I clarify. "You've been on enough of them with Thom to know what they are."

"Geez, you guys are no fun, are you?" Scott scowls before slouching over to the mosh pit.

"Way to kill the guy." Norah grins.

"He can take it." I shrug one shoulder.

"So what are we doing after this?" Norah wonders as we try to ignore the loud shrieks and yells from a few feet away.

"I have no idea." I say.

"When am I ever going to meet your parents?" Norah asks.

Now _that's_ an interesting subject. Norah has never brought up the event of me meeting her parents or her meeting mine. I've never really thought much about it until now. Most of my time these days is spent keeping Dev from changing the name to something moronic like "Weasel Ass" and/or making sure Thom and Scott don't go AWOL on show nights.

"I haven't really thought about it." I take a drink from my daiquiri.

"I _am_ going to meet them, right?" Norah wonders.

"Yeah, of course." I don't see any reason why she couldn't.

"Good." Norah nods. "Because you're meeting my parents on Tuesday night."

Um…_what?!_ She could at least tell me stuff like this in advance. Two days is in no way enough time to prepare yourself to meet your girlfriend's parents. And she never even asked me! For all I know, I could have a show that night! And it's not like the bassist can skip out on his own band's show.

"I might have a show that night." I invent wildly, trying to get out of the situation.

"I checked with Dev and he said you guys aren't playing until this Thursday." Norah grins maliciously.

"Would it kill you to _ask_ if Tuesday was okay?" I ask incredulously as Dev darts past us with a strange Asian guy.

"No, because I was planning on taking you by force if you weren't going to cooperate." Norah is still grinning.

"Dammit, Norah!" I pound my fist angrily on the table. "You can't spring stuff like this on me!"

"I'm not springing it on you, Nick." Norah brushes her hair out of her eyes. "Today is Sunday. You're coming over Tuesday. See? Plenty of time between days."

"Yeah, two days!" I exclaim.

"Oh, relax, Nick." Norah finishes off her daiquiri and summons the bartender for another. "My parents love Caroline. They won't think much less of you."

"Yeah, but look at Caroline." I retort.

"Good point, but you're a lot better than she is." Norah points out.

"Coming from my girlfriend, that means a lot." I roll my eyes.

"Hey, Nick!"

Thom and Scott dash over to the bar, both looking like they'd been having sex in the backseat of a car again.

"What now?" I groan.

"Have you seen Dev?" Thom asks. "I think he has the keys to Scott's apartment."

"He just ran past us with some Asian guy." Norah replies, pointing in the direction that Dev had gone.

"Thanks!" Scott and Thom left in a flash.

"This could be interesting." Norah says.

My eyes are still in the direction that Thom and Scott have gone to find Dev. With the guys around, nothing is ever boring. And that's a good thing. But taking your friends on dates is a completely different story.

**I hope everyone was IC. that was kinda hard. well...tell me what you think! reviews equal love! thanks for reading!**


End file.
